


You Have A Home

by gutslut



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Adoption, Eventual relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Found Family, Fuck Canon, Growing Up Together, Healing, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Slavery, Past Violence, Sibling Relationship, Tags to be added, everyone gets a family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutslut/pseuds/gutslut
Summary: What if Dracula has found the Forge Masters when they were much younger, before everything had gone wrong. An AU where Dracula and Lisa adopt Isaac and Hector as children and raise them as their own. Lots of love and healing ensue.
Relationships: Dracula Vlad Tepes | Mathias Cronqvist/Lisa, Hector/Isaac Laforeze
Comments: 55
Kudos: 151





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for past mentions of child abuse and aftermath of child abuse. Those themes will continue for most of the fic.

Lisa remembers the night her husband returned with those two boys clearly. Months earlier Vlad had informed her he needed to leave on important business, which wasn’t unusual. As lord of all night creatures it was common for him to go off and visit his fellow vampire lords to make sure everything was kept in line. What made this trip different was the goal. Dracula had received information on the existence of two individuals capable of raising the dead, bringing life where there was none. An incredibly rare talent scarcely recorded. Very little of this ability had been documented. Dracula didn’t want the power of these individuals to fall into the wrong hands, so his intention was to bring them to Castlevania. What was not expected by anyone was that the individuals Dracula would bring home were mere children. They were boys no older then seven.  
It was plain to see the boys were in horrid condition, filthy and badly hurt. They clung to Vlad, afraid of even looking at Lisa. She couldn’t imagine what hell they had been through. The first boy was much more receptive to Lisa’s care. But that was relative. He shook and cried and flinched as she treated his wounds. He barely spoke to her but from what she gathered he was from Greece, although his silvery blond hair and blue eyes were definitely unusual features. Once she was finished the boy went back to clinging to Vlad for dear life hiding under his cape.  
The second boy was near impossible to treat pushing her away and screaming in protest. In the end Lisa had to lead Vlad through treating him. His condition was even worse. He was malnourished and had whip marks littered across his back. Her husband later explained this boy had been an African slave. She felt sick imagining the abuse he must have suffered. Although she didn’t know their stories Lisa could tell these children were deeply traumatized and it would take a lot of work and patience to get them to open up and heal.  
Once she finished tending to the boys Vlad gathered them into his arms. “I know I have a lot of explaining to do. But please just let me get them settled in their room first then I will explain everything.”  
“I know you will. Please take care of them so that they feel safe. After that please tell me everything.” She kissed Vlad before he left carrying the two boys with him to one of their spare rooms. All she wanted for these boys was to feel safe.  
A quiet sniffling drew Lisa out of her thoughts. Turning around she crouched down and held out her arms for her son Adrian. He immediately buried himself in her embrace. “Mama is something bad happening? I heard people crying,” He whimpered clutching the fabric of her shirt.  
Lisa sighed running her fingers through the dhampir’s blond hair. “Everything is fine now. I was just treating two hurt boys. They’ll be staying with us for the foreseeable future. Your papa had brought them back from his trip. You’ll meet them soon. They’re just few years older then you.” She wondered if Adrian would help the boys open up here. The presence of a child would be much less threatening then that of an adult. Lisa picked Adrian up in her arms carrying him out of her office. “Now let’s get you back to bed. I’ll sing you a lullaby.”  
Adrian nodded snuggling into his mother’s embrace. “I hope they like me.” Being a dhampir Adrian didn’t have any human friends and vampire children simply didn’t exist. Once in bed Lisa tucked him in and sang to him as he drifted off to sleep. He felt his mother kiss his forehead before turning down the lamp.  
“I love you, pui,” Lisa said before closing his bedroom door leaving it open just a crack. After putting her son to sleep she made her way through the castle back to her study to clean up and sanitize everything after treating the children. The routine mechanical task kept her mind from flooding with thoughts of everything that had transpired tonight. Lisa had been so focused on her task she didn’t even hear the sound of her husband’s footsteps as he entered the room. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Vlad spoke up.  
“They’re asleep now…I had to use my thrall on them.” His voice sounded weary and somber. “They are the Forge masters I had told you about before I left. I had no idea both would be so young and in such dire circumstances.” He sits down in the stuffed settee in the corner of the study taking Lisa with him. The vampire’s voice sounded so pained as he began to speak. 

“The one with silver hair is Hector. He was born to an alchemist family who ,even before Hector’s powers were known, severely neglected him. They believed him to be a changeling, put in his mother’s womb by fairies while their real child was taken away. A pathetic excuse to justify abusing a child who processes the world differently. They started beating him after they found out about his powers. Alchemists want a child who can turn lead into gold. Humans only consider this ability evil. There was no other option but to take him away. He was so eager to leave…so grateful.” Vlad took a moment to settle his thoughts. “He’s such a sweet child. I did not expect any of this.”  
“Won’t his parents at go looking for him once they realize he’s gone? Won’t they care at all?” Lisa asked looking up at her husband.  
Vlad grimaced. “They probably think the fairies took him back. Besides it is no concern of mine. They have already lost any right to feel regret. They would never dare to come here looking for him.”  
“What about the other boy? You mentioned he was a slave.” Lisa felt she needed to know everything about these boys to know the best way to help them, even it was painful to hear.  
Vlad’s face visibly darkened even more. “His name is Isaac and his lot was even worse. I don’t know much about his life before him and his mother were taken. He hasn’t told me and I won’t push him. But based on what I know of slavers I don’t think there’s anything left of his old home. He doesn’t say much about about his mother either, just that she was sold and separated from him. I doubt she’s alive anymore. Everything from what I looked through at the slavers camp pointed to her most likely being dead now. They were the cruelest of people, beating, starving, and working even children to death. They won’t come for him they’re all dead now.”  
Lisa shuddered. She’d heard of when the vikings did the same to her people generations ago. The same thing was now happening again. Her heart hurt for that poor boy.  
“When the slave traders found out about his powers they planned on cutting him into pieces and selling his parts to alchemists. They believe his flesh carried mystical powers.” Vlad clenched his jaw having to hold himself back from getting too enraged. Lisa has changed his mind on many things but still humans could be so disgusting.  
“Oh god!” Lisa said covering her mouth in horror. Her heart sank. “That’s-that’s so horrible I can’t even believe it.” Her mind was reeling from all Isaac must’ve gone through.  
“I know but the important thing is he’s with us now. He clings to me even more then Hector. I’m not sure how long it will take for him to accept your care, but please be patient. He needs us.” Vlad said embracing Lisa. “Both of them are with us now.”  
Lisa wiped her eyes and nodded. “Yes I know. We’ll do our best. They deserve that. We will treat them like they were our own sons.”


	2. Frate Mai Mare Si Frate Mai Mic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hector wakes up to find Dracula and Adrian is very interested in his new brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mention of past injuries and pain from injuries.

The circadian rhythm of everyone in the castle was off whether vampire or human. Adrian and Lisa woke up at noon every day so Lisa could see sunlight and at least keep something resembling a human sleep schedule, and Adrian could spend time with both his parents. Dracula woke up whenever then sun started to set with all the light shut off from the castle. This way he could spend time with his family even with a bit of light still in the sky. 

This day Lisa tried to keep up a normal routine despite the turmoil from last night. A curious Adrian stood on his tip toes looking over his Mother’s desk. “Mama, where are the two boys from last night?” 

Lisa set down her pen and turned to her son. “They’re still sleeping, pui. They were very injured and had a long trip here. They need their rest. But don’t worry you’ll meet them soon. They’ll definitely be up by the time papa wakes up.”

“What happened to them? Why were they so hurt?” Adrian asked concerned.

Lisa chewed her lip trying to think of the best way to explain this to her too young son. “Well, Adrian, unfortunately not every child has caring parents and a nice safe home like you do. Some people are very cruel to children. Those two boys, Hector and Isaac, were very mistreated. That’s why papa brought them here to live with us.” She figured the less details the better. Adrian could learn the rest when he was older.

Adrian frowned looking like he was about to cry. “Oh I didn’t know…. They’re going to be part of our family now? Are they like my brothers?”

Lisa smiled sadly pulling the young dhampir onto her lap. “Oh I know it’s sad, pui. But they’re safe now. Papa and I will take care of them and protect them like we do with you.” She pet Adrian’s golden locks. “And yes they’ll be your brothers now. Remember how you said you wanted a sibling? Looks like you got your wish. But you’ll need to be careful with them. They’ve been through a lot and things will be scary for them at first. Do you understand, Adrian?” She asked tilting his head up to look her in the eyes.

Adrian nodded. “Yes I understand, mama. I promised I’ll always be nice to them.” 

“I know you will, pui.” Lisa smiled hugging her son tight. 

Hector was woken up by the throbbing pain in his swollen eye, and was unable to fall back asleep no matter how exhausted he was. He knew Isaac was up. He could hear his ragged breathing from the pain he was in. Hector could only imagine how bad it was. Despite coming here with him Hector couldn’t say they were close. He had only known him a few days and barely any words were exchanged between them. 

“Isaac…?” Hector called out. The other boy only curled up on himself tighter. Hector knew he couldn’t lay here like this much longer and he knew his companion couldn’t either. If he got up he could probably find lord Dracula then he could help them. He’d already brought them here….

Hector pushed himself out of bed onto shaky legs. “I’m going find lord Dracula. I’ll be back soon.” Hector says before leaving Isaac. He wonders around the castle as the late afternoon sun streams through the windows. The place is huge but he’s too afraid to call out. Finally he finds a room that sounds occupied but he stops in the doorway when he doesn’t see Dracula in there. Instead he sees the woman from last night reading at her desk and a small blond boy. To Hector’s horror the boy immediately notices him before he can run.

“You’re up, frate mai mare!” Adrian cheers rushing over to Hector. “I was worried you were going to sleep all day and I wouldn’t see you!”

“Frate mai mare?” Hector whispers confused. He’s already feeling overwhelmed with trying to figure out who this child was and why he was calling him big brother. 

“Oh good you’re up.” Lisa smiles. “How are you feeling?” She asks kneeling in front of Hector.

Hector lightly touches the bandage over his eye, struggling to get out what he wants to say. “My eye hurts…I can’t rest. Isaac hurts too. I was looking for lord Dracula….” He grips the front of his shirt nervously as he talks. “Please help.”

Lisa pets his hair before getting up. “Ah I see. Don’t worry I have something to help with the pain. Then you’ll be able to relax. Have a seat while I get you some tea.” Her voice is gentle and soft. Hector can’t help but find it comforting. His mother never talked to him like that.

Hector settles down on the cushions in the corner of the room as Lisa brews some tea. Adrian follows him there. “My name’s Adrian. What’s yours?” He asks with a bright smile. 

“My name’s Hector.” He says worrying the hem of his shirt. “Why did you call me big brother?” He asks not being able to look the other boy in the eye.

“Oh! Because my mama and papa are going to take care of you and the other boy now. So you’re my brother!” He explains like it was the simplest thing in the world. 

“Your mama and papa?” Hector looks over at Lisa pouring some kind of powder into the tea. She definitely looked like Adrian. “So that woman is your mother and your father is…”

“My dad is Dracula!” Adrian says before Hector can finish. “He says that means I’m a dhampir.”

Hector hugged his knees to his chest. “Oh….” He remembers Dracula saying something about his wife but he had no idea he had a son. He didn’t even know vampires and humans could have children of their own. There’s comfort though in hearing Adrian say he’d be taken care of here. He knew lord Dracula said he’d take care of him but now he knew his wife was, at least supposed to, take care of him as well. “I’ve never had a brother.”

“Here you go. I put something in there to help with the pain.” Lisa said handing Hector a mug of hot tea. “We’ll take one to Isaac as well. I’m sure he’s suffering.”

Hector takes the mug with trembling hands. It smells like cinnamon and citrus but there’s a slight bitter taste to it. “Thank you.” He says trying to hide his grimace. 

“Can I have some?” Adrian asks tugging on his mother’s sleeve.

“I’ll make you some after we see the other boy. This tea has medicine in it, pui.” She explains. “Now let’s get some to Isaac.” She says helping Hector up. 

Hector holds the warm mug to his chest as he follows Lisa back to his and Isaac’s room. It’s comforting to have something warm is his hands. Adrian follows curiously behind them. Once they make it back to the bedroom Hector crawls back into bed to sip his tea. He felt like maybe he was being too trusting. After all he had experienced before how kindness could turn to cruelty like a switch. But he felt so miserable he couldn’t help but give into the care no matter how short lived it was. 

Lisa saw how Isaac was shivering underneath the covers. Poor boy. She lightly nudged the boy’s shoulder. “Isaac, I have something to help with the pain.” The boy only curled up tighter. “Please. I know it hurts this will help. Hector already drank some himself.” She urged.

At that Isaac peaked up over the covers to give Hector a suspicious look, which he returned back sheepishly holding his mug close. He had to admit Hector looked less in pain, and god he felt miserable. He felt so miserable he didn’t know how much longer he could take it. He only had one option. With great effort he sat himself up and took the mug from Lisa. When she reached out to help him he flinched away from her touch. He’d accept her medicine but never let her touch him. At the very least she let him be and moved over to Hector’s bed. 

Hector finished his tea and set the mug to the side. Adrian had joined him in bed as well but he didn’t have the energy to shoo him away. “You’ll feel a bit tired but the pain will go away for a few hours.” Lisa explained. He could feel himself become drowsy, but the pain was gone. Finally he could rest. 

Lisa brushed his hair to the side and checked the bandage over his eye. “We’ll change your bandages tonight. I don’t want them to get infected.” 

Hector nodded. Finally he could relax without the pain. Glancing out the window he saw the sun was already beginning to set. Dracula would be up soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Frate Mai Mare Si Frate Mai Mic“ means “big brother and little brother”. Also heads up Adrian ages normally in this fic it’s just easier and him as the little brother is so cute. I am currently working on chapter 3 but it’s slow because of my carpal tunnel. I might have to take a break to rest my wrist just a heads up.


	3. Mamă si Tată

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mamă si Tată means mother and father. So this chapter is going to focus on Dracula and Lisa being good parents.

Dracula woke up as the sun dipped below the horizon. With the small bit of sunlight left he commanded all the curtains in the castle shut tight. The events of the previous night were still reeling in his mind. He’d talk to Lisa first then check on the boys. Hopefully their condition had improved. The road to recovery would be a long one but Lisa was the most gifted doctor he’d ever met and she had his entire library at her disposal. Not to mention she was a remarkably caring woman and such a wonderful mother. He loved to just watch her play with Adrian. The two boys would need someone as devoted as her to help them.

After finally walking the endless halls Vlad made it Lisa’s study. She was currently readying supplies for Hector and Isaac. “Oh good you’re up.” She smiled. “I was just going back to see the boys. Adrian is with them now even though I told him they’d be asleep the whole time.”

“Did they sleep all day?” Vlad asked helping to gather anything else they might need.

“No unfortunately the pain woke them up and Hector came to find me. I gave them some pain killers in tea and they were able to rest again.” She looked down. “Hector was looking for you. He was so skittish around me but Isaac was even worse. He wouldn’t even let me touch him. He only drank the tea because Hector already had. They were in so much pain.” 

Vlad tilts his wife’s face up to look at him. “You did perfect. They’re very traumatized children. I’m here now to help with the other stuff but I know they’ll warm up to you. You’re a caring woman and amazing mother. A calming presence in every sense.”

Lisa smirked at him with a light blush. “Nows not the time for flattery. Those boys are waiting for us and I’m sure Adrian is getting bored with his new brothers.”

Vlad helped carry all the necessary supplies as they left the study. “Brothers? He warmed up to them fast.” 

Lisa laughed lightly. “Yes before he even met them he was asking if they were his brothers now. I think that’s great actually. Another child might help them open up. Plus Adrian needs friends. I worry about him being lonely.”

“I think you’re right. Adrian is still half human and a friendship would help the boys build confidence, especially Hector.”

Lisa pushed open the door to their room being mindful that they were still sleeping. “Thank you for looking after them, pui.” 

Adrian immediately jumped over to his mother tugging at her skirt. “You’re welcome! It was boring because they were asleep and couldn’t play with me.” He whispered loudly.

“I told you they would be sleeping, Pui.” Lisa said patting her son’s head. “Now why don’t you get some books from your room and bring them here.”

The excited child nodded and hugged his father before running off into the castle. Better he not be here for this.

First they’d start out with Isaac as his bandages would take the longest. Dracula lightly shook the boy awake. 

Isaac woke up rubbing his eyes. He looked relieved to see Vlad. “Hello.” He greeted weakly.

“Hello, Isaac. We have to change your bandages. Could you please roll over on your front?”

Isaac looked skeptically at Lisa, who’ was already unrolling the gauze, then back to Vlad. He nodded then rolls onto his stomach. He hugged his pillow to his chest preparing himself for the pain. 

Lisa handed Vlad the scissors and he began cutting the wrappings. “Don’t worry it won’t hurt as much tonight. It will just be tedious.” He cut through all the gaze and peels them off. Isaac hissed as some of his dead flesh is is taken away with them. 

Lisa looked over the deep lashes. They looked better tonight but still shocking. “They’re not infected. Just the ointment is all that’s needed.” She took out cotton and a jar of disinfectant. She handed it to Vlad. “I think it’d be better if you did this part too.” 

Vlad took the jar. Gingerly he spread the ointment over each gash, but his carefulness didn’t stop Isaac from whimpering in pain. “It’s ok we’re almost done.” After he was done with the disinfectant Lisa helped him with wrapping new gaze and cotton. 

Isaac sat up and wipes his eyes. “Thank you….” 

“Of course.” Dracula assured him while treating his other wounds. Lisa then turned her attention to Hector. 

Hector peaked out of the covers watching the whole thing. He shrank back as Lisa approached him. 

“Now don’t worry. See? It wasn’t so bad for Isaac. Tonight it’ll be easier, then before bed I’ll give you more of that tea.”

Hector sat up trembling. “You promise?”

Lisa nodded. “I promise. Now let me see your eye.” She said starting to unwrap the bandages over his eye. It was still swollen but better. “I’m going to wash this with just water then wrap it up, ok?” She tried to be gentle with dabbing Hector’s eye with a wet rag. He jerked back at first but let her continue. After fresh gauze was applied Lisa checked Hector’s bruises. They were healing but he needed to eat more. “There we go! All done!” She smiled.

Hector hugged the quilt tight to his body. “Thank you ma’am.” He liked this, being taken care of. His mother would never do this for him. He always had to treat his wounds by himself. 

“Of course.” She brushed back some of his hair. “Now I think you need something to eat. How’s soup and bread for you and Isaac sound?”

“Please?” Hector asked dropping the quilt a bit. He was so hungry. And he’d be getting real food now not just scraps. 

“I’ll get that for you both.” Lisa smiled getting up and heading to the kitchen. As soon as she left Adrian was skipping back with an armful of books. “Tata! I brought my books!” He crawled up onto Hector’s bed deciding he’d be welcomed there considering the other boy wasn’t as uncomfortable as last time. “Can you read the diligent girl and the lazy girl oh and then little diodennis please!” Adrian asked handing his father the book of folk tales. 

“Little Diodennis is your favorite isn’t it, Adrian? How does a story sound to you?” He asked looking down at Isaac. 

Isaac huddled closer to Vlad. “Yes please.” He remembered this, cuddling up to his mother and father at night with his sister while they told the two of them stories. He wanted Dracula to hold him close and read him a story. 

Vlad wrapped an arm around Isaac and opened the book to where it was marked with a ribbon. He’d read these stories so many times to Adrian he had them memorized by now. “Once apon a time a young woman lived with her father and together they were happy….”

Isaac rested his cheek on Dracula’s cloak as he listened. He wanted to be like the diligent girl in the story and make Dracula proud. He wanted to be Dracula’s diligent son. He hummed listening along to the vampire’s low voice read the story. For the first time since his village was attacked, Isaac felt safe. Vlad would never hurt him. 

In his own bed Hector wrapped himself up with blankets, pillows, and anything else that would bring him comfort as he listened to the story. Dracula’s voice was so calming. His father had only yelled and screamed at him. Adrian took to listening from the front of his bed instead of trying to sit with him, which he appreciated. He finally felt himself calming down and getting lost in the story. Hector even felt himself drifting off during the second story. 

Once the boys were settled Lisa brought up their soup and bread. Hector was suspicious at first but his stomach won out and he dug in. Lisa had been kind and caring to him so far, and Dracula was right here. Never would she do something to his food. Adrian ate his food at the foot of Hector’s bed. 

Isaac was different. He glared at Lisa and buried his face in Vlad’s cloak. 

“Come now. You must eat.” Vlad urges. “I know you weren’t fed well before.” 

He shook his head. “No! She made it! I won’t eat anything she makes!” He gripped the fabric crying. “She’ll do something to me if I eat it or she did something to my food! Don’t make me eat it!” 

Lisa bit her lip and looked towards Vlad unsure of what to do. She knew Isaac had been a slave and would have doubts about her intentions. But she had no idea how to handle this.

“Lisa won’t do anything to you for eating. She wants you to get better. I promise you even if she tries to hurt you I won’t let her.” He said trying to reason with Isaac. 

“Here I’ll even eat some of your food first to show you it’s ok.” Lisa took a spoonful full of Isaac’s soup then a bite of his bread. “See it’s ok I ate it. I gave the same thing to Hector and my son as well and look at them. I promise I’ll never hurt you.” 

Isaac looked up to Vlad then back down at his food. At last he gave in and started eating. Once he started eating he couldn’t stop. He missed eating full meals so much even if the food here was so different from home. Tears streamed down his face. He was happy and it was more then just the food filling him with joy. 

“There there it’s ok, Isaac. I’m right here.” Vlad said rubbing his shoulder. Adrian and Hector watched the scene from their bed play out. In that moment Hector knew he wanted to help and be there for Isaac in anyway he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cheated those stories are Hungarian not Romania but folk tales often crossover in Eastern European countries. I’m hoping similar stories exist in Romania. If you want to listen to these stories go here:   
> https://youtu.be/ih6y3NILQWM  
> https://youtu.be/IGy2HJns89c  
> I honestly find this channel wonderful.   
> Anyways I love all your comments so much. I want to write you all a great story.


	4. The Fairy Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa discovers Hector’s love for animals and uses it to help him open up.

A few days had passed and the boys’ health had improved immensely, but they were still emotionally damaged and needed to rest. Isaac would eat now, but refused to talk to Lisa. He mostly sat alone reading until Dracula woke up. After that he was a completely different person. He wanted attention and love and to be taken care of. Lisa could wait though. She’d give Isaac all the time and space he needed. He deserved it. 

Hector had started warming up to her and Adrian. He eagerly awaited seeing her even if he was skittish. He even started playing games with Adrian. But the more she observed the more Lisa began to understand why Hector’s parents might think he was a changeling. He struggled understanding Adrian’s jokes, he was easily distracted while learning, he rarely looked people in the eyes, and fidgeted with his hands. Lisa found adapting to his behavior easy enough. It improved his mood when she took these things into consideration. Hector was just different. He wasn’t a changeling or stolen by fairies as a baby.

One of his most curious behaviors though was his fascination with animals. Early on Hector introduced Adrian to his pet spider he kept in a jar on his bedside table. He even talked to the spider and fed it. He only read books on animals as well. Then there were the bats. Hector was entranced by the bats flying around the castle. One night as Dracula lead the boys around the halls Hector asked if he could hold and pet one of the bats and tried talking to them. Vlad later explained to Lisa that back in Rhodes Hector had already began to reanimate dead animals who he kept as pets. His parents were disgusted by this. The night before Dracula took him away his parents had killed his pets and beat him horribly. Hector had no idea what was wrong with his pets. He obviously related more to animals then people. Lisa wanted to do something to help Hector more with opening up and she thinks she found the solution. 

One afternoon as Hector and Isaac were reading in bed Lisa brought in a small covered cage. “Hector I have a gift for you.” 

He crawled to the edge of the bed looking over with wide eyes. Even Isaac was interested. “What is it?”

Lisa pulled off the cover revealing a wire cage with two little gray mice inside. “Vlad doesn’t want you forging your own pets yet so I got you some living ones.” 

Hector slid off the bed and slowly walked over to the cage as not to startle the mice. “For me? Can I touch them?” 

“Yes they’re for you. I trust you know how to take care of them. You’re very smart with animals.”

Hector smiled and nodded. “Yes I know what to do.” He opened up the cage and cradled one of the mice in his hands. “Hello little lady. I’ll take care of you now.” 

Lisa watched in wonder at Hector’s gentleness with the little animals. Even Isaac came over to see Hector’s new pets. “What will you name them?” He asked.

Hector thought for a few moments. “dew and poppy.” He said petting the top of the little mouse’s head. 

“Those are sweet names, Hector.” Lisa said rubbing his back. “I’ll bring in another table so you can keep them by your bed.”

“Can you teach them tricks?” Isaac asked sitting besides the other boy. 

“You can teach them tricks if you want. Would you like to hold one? You have to be gentle with them.” 

“Ok.” Isaac says unsure holding his hands out like Hector was. Hector handed Isaac a mouse then took the other out of the cage. 

“They like to be pet with one finger down their head and back.” He explained demonstrating for Isaac. 

Lisa watched as the two boys played with the animals. It was so much better then she had hoped. Not only was Hector making progress but so was Isaac. 

Hector loved his new pets. He’d talk in length about them to Lisa and Vlad. The only problem was Hector wouldn’t let Adrian hold them anymore after the 5 year old had squeezed one too tight in his hands, which lead to a lot of pouting. Adrian was just too young. Hector let Isaac play with the mice though. Isaac was much less interested, but he seemed to enjoy playing with Hector and his pets none the less. The silver haired boy often talked to his pets before bed, telling them about his day and how much he loved them. They were his friends. Lisa couldn’t wait to take him outside once the weather was nice. 

“Mama said we can all go in the garden together soon.” Adrian was leaning over a piece of paper drawing with charcoal with Hector. “I’m gonna show you all the different flowers.” 

“Are there rabbits in the garden?” Hector asked as he drew his mice. 

“Yeah! And there’s birds too! We even found a fawn once! I can’t stay in the sun too long or else I get sick though.” 

“I hope we see a fawn. I miss all the animals that were by my house. Sometimes I would take them home to be my pets.” Hector reminisces. “I want to go to the forest too.” 

“Were they alive?” Isaac asked.

Hector shrunk back. “No…they weren’t. But you can do that too.”

“Yes I can I just wanted to know about you.” Isaac shrugged. “It’s why we’re both here.”

“What do you mean they weren’t alive?” Adrian tugged at Hector’s sleeve to get his attention back. 

“Oh your parents didn’t tell you about us? We were born with the ability to bring dead things back to life.” Isaac explained.

Adrian’s face lit up. “Oh! You’re different like me! I can do special stuff too!”

Hector smiled as he felt a weight lift off his heart. He wasn’t a cursed child here. They all had powers. “Yeah what can you do?”

“Im not good at it yet but I can levitate things. Tata says someday I’ll be able to turn into a wolf and a bat.”

“That’ll be fun. I wish I could turn into a wolf.” Hector said going back to his drawing.

“I’m not surprised.” Isaac smiled to himself.

Finally the day came when Isaac and Hector could go into the garden. Hector was the most excited of the three. “Now don’t go too far from me ok?” Lisa said leading the boys through the rose bushes. 

“I promise I won’t ma’am” Hector’s eyes scanned the bushes. “Where are the rabbits?”

“You’ll see them soon they’re around. I even saw a nest while gardening yesterday.” Once they got to a grass clearing Lisa laid down a blanket for them to sit on while they ate. “If we sit and eat quietly I’m sure the animals will start to come out.” 

Hector didn’t even look at his food as he ate. He just looked over the edges of the clearing waiting for animals and then looking in the trees at the birds. Halfway through their meal a rabbit hopped into their view. 

“Look Hector! A bunny!” Adrian cheered. “He’s eating clovers!” 

“Shhhh.” Hector scolded. “You’re going to scare them.” 

“It’s so small. Is it a baby? Should we put it back in it’s nest?” Isaac asked.

“It is very young but as soon as rabbits have their eyes open they can survive on their own.” Hector explained. “They must’ve just left the nest.” A few more young rabbits ventured into the grass. 

“Wow you know a lot about animals.” Adrian smiled. 

“I like to read the animal books in the library and I watched the animals all the time in Rhodes. Animals are my favorite.” 

Lisa listened to the children talk as they ate, and noticed how excited Hector got talking about the different animals with Adrian and Isaac. After they finished eating The group took a walk through the rest of the garden. Lisa was impress by how many bird species Hector could point out. It was when they were crossing over the bridge over the creek running through the property that Lisa stopped the boys. “Look over there at the edge of the bend, a fox and her cubs. Be quiet or you’ll scare them.”

“Oh wow!” Adrian loudly whispered. 

Hector stared out at the foxes. He was completely silent, which surprised Lisa until she turned to look at him. Tears were flowing down his face. “Oh sweetheart what’s wrong.” She cooed.

Hector sniffled and rubbed his eyes. “The mama is taking care of the cubs…she’s so kind to them.” Lisa pulled him into a huge as he began to sob. “I want that….” 

Lisa held the boy tight in her arms feeling her heart break. She was going to be the best mother she possibly could for all her boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love little Hector so much I just want him to have a caring mama. Lisa loves all her sons so much. Also I definitely lowkey cry myself when I see mama animals and their babies ;-;


	5. Do You Remember!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac remembers his home.

Hector and Isaac were in the vast libraries of Castlevania with Dracula looking for something to read. “Do you have more books on sea creatures?” Hector asked pulling at the vampire’s sleeve. 

“I do but they might be difficult for you to read.” He hands the boy a tome off a nearby shelf.

“Thank you!” He grinned wanting to try the book anyways. 

“You only want to read books about animals.” Isaac complained.

“There’s nothing wrong with that, Isaac. Now what would you like to read?” Vlad asked leading him down the rows of books. Hector had already run off with his book. 

Isaac liked it better when I was just him and Dracula. “Do you have books on countries or geography?”

“Of course I do. Are you looking for something in particular?” 

“I want to look at where I’m from.”

Oh. Isaac rarely talked about his past and Lisa and him weren’t going to pry so soon. But now Isaac wanted to talk about this himself. “We can find that easily.” He already had an idea of where Isaac was from. He’d been taken by slavers and had unique facial tattoos. A quick walk through the library would give them everything they needed. 

After gathering everything together Dracula leaned over studying Isaac’s tattoos and comparing them to ones in illustrated in the anthropology book. With the information the boy had given him they’d narrowed the location down to a very interesting place. “You said your people were called Aja and your face tattoos match ones from a place known as the Oyo Empire, which fits with everything else you’ve told me. Does that sound familiar?”

“I remember the slavers mentioning that place when they talked about us. I didn’t understand why at the time before it was just my family and our village.” Isaac looked down at Dracula’s book. “What else does it say?”

“Of course.” Dracula lets Isaac sit on his lap as he scanned over the pages. “You know about the land scape and the people is there something in particular you want to read?”

“Why did those people attack our village like that? Is there anything left?” Isaac looked back up at Dracula.

The vampire gave Isaac a sympathetic look. Poor boy. “I’ve come to learn humans are just cruel. They saw your people as lesser simply for their culture and color of their skin so they saw fit to do whatever they wanted. I’m so sorry. Unfortunately from what I know about slavers your village is no more. But the Oyo empire still exists. Would you like to go back?” Dracula would prefer Isaac stay with him but if he wanted to return to his home country he shouldn’t stop him. 

Isaac’s eyes swelled with tears. “No-no I wanna stay here… My family is gone.” He buried his face in Vlad’s cloak as he cried. The vampire wrapped his arms around him hugging him tight. “My sister was a witch….”

“I’m sorry.” Vlad rubbed his back mindful of his healing wounds. “I’m so sorry my child.”

It was another day in the garden with Lisa and the boys were wading in the stream. “It’s so hot out.” Adrian complained kicking up water. 

“It’s not that hot out. You don’t know what hot is. When I was in the desert it was too hot to walk and at home it was hot and humid.” Isaac retorted.

“What was it like where you lived? What kind of animals were there?” Hector asked with a frog in his hands. He’d become more interested in Isaac lately.

“It’s tropical and by a river. Dracula showed me on the map it’s called the Niger River. And there were a lot of bugs, wild dogs, cranes, and crocodiles in the river. There were elephants and lions too but I never saw them. I’m sure you could read about them in one of your animal books.”

“Oh yeah! Then we could read it together! I wish we could go back there and visit.” Hector smiled. 

“Maybe someday.” He wanted to visit again someday but he wasn’t sure he wanted Hector there. Isaac sat himself on the sandy edge of the creek watching Adrian and Hector catch frogs. It reminded him of when him and his sister used to play. He wished he could enjoy it again. Perhaps if he let Hector do things with him he could get that back. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Lisa’s voice.

“Boys wash up then come in for lunch.” She called from the clearing above. The three boys rushed up and rinsed off by the well before heading inside. 

The food was very different here from his home. Lisa had made sarmale. It wasn’t bad, he’d never turn down food again, but the cabbage part was sour. It wasn’t what he was used to. He missed the food from home. He missed the food his mother made for him.

Lisa caught him just staring and not eating. “Do you not like the food?” She asked.

Isaac hovered over his plate and glared at her. “No it’s good I’ll eat it.” 

“Don’t worry I won’t take it from you.” She assured him. “I’ll never take your food. I was just wondering if you would like something different next time.”

“You’d make something just for me?” 

“Of course. I want you to eat and I like trying new recipes. Do you remember any dishes you liked especially? I can look up the recipe if you only have the name.”

“I liked tomato rice an yassa but you’ll have to leave the garlic out.” 

Lisa smiled. “Of course. I think we’ll have that for dinner tonight.”

“Are you going to eat tonight, pui?” Lisa asked from the stove. The little dhampir didn’t eat much because he also drank blood. It wasn’t unusual for him to skip meals.

“I’ll eat tonight, mama. I wanna try the new food it smells good.” Adrian said bouncing in his seat. 

Isaac found comfort in the familiar smells. The environment was so different but it felt like home. Lisa set out plates of yassa for each of them while Vlad sat with his cup of blood.

Isaac felt his mouth water looking at the food. The first bite was emotional, more then he’d thought. Suddenly he was back at home with his parents and his sister. Him and his sister had just come in from playing outside and his parents were holding hands at the table. The smells of his home, the incense and the food, were all there and he could feel the humid warm air on his skin. The memories brought tears to his eyes. He quickly wiped them away and Lisa pretended not to see. Isaac wolfed down his food and when it was all gone Lisa gave him seconds. 

“Wow Isaac this is really good!” Hector said.

“Yeah!” Adrian chimed in. 

“It was my favorite food.” Isaac wiped his mouth after finishing his food. “I hope we have it again.”

“I’ll be sure to make it again.” Lisa assures him taking away the empty plates. 

“It’s good to see you smile, Isaac. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” Dracula said patting the boy on his shoulder.

Isaac touched his cheek not even realizing he was smiling. “Oh yeah. I’m just happy right now.” It felt so foreign to be happy after so much misery. 

“That’s wonderful.” Dracula smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything on Isaac’s past is very vague right now so I’m having to do my own research and put things together. The closest comparison I can I find to his tattoos are face tattoos from Benin or during 1476 (year of the plot of castlevania III: Dracula’s Curse) the Oyo Empire. Interestingly enough this is where the voodoo religion is thought to originate. That’s fitting for Isaac being a Forge master and Julia being a witch. It’s also a west African country that would later be colonized so sort of fitting with the writers’ own version of history. I’m sorry if I got any of the details of Benin wrong I’m trying my best. Also I didn’t know Romania had a different word for cabbage rolls my family always called them golabki.


	6. Chanterelles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa and they boys go mushroom picking and meet a speaker in the woods.

Enough time had passed that Hector and Isaac were healthy enough to go on walks through the forest with Lisa and Adrian. Today they’d go mushroom hunting. If they were lucky maybe they’d find a dead rabbit or cat. The boys were told they could forge again and if they practiced they could create beasts someday. Isaac seemed to like that idea, becoming a great forge master. Hector was more interested in creating pets like he used to do. Lisa said she’d allow him to have more pets. 

“Now only these kinds are edible all other are poisonous.” Lisa said pointing to illustrations of mushrooms in her book. “I’ll check all the ones you pick then again at home to make sure. Stay close by my side it’s easy to get lost in the forest and I don’t want to lose you.” She smiled and took Adrian and Hector’s hands. Isaac still refused to hold her hand. 

“Ok Miss Lisa.” Hector nodded. He was so excited to go into the forest. He’d never picked mushrooms before but he was much more excited at the possibility of seeing more animals. 

“I already know all the good mushrooms!” The little dhampir boasted. 

“Yes but I still need to check them, pui. I don’t want you getting sick.” She lead the trio over the most covered rocks and patches of wild flowers. 

Isaac studies the surrounding area looking over the mountain ranges. “Where are we?” He still followed closely to the other three not wanting to get lost. 

“The castle is at the foot of the Carpathian Mountains at the very edge of Wallachia. Do you like Geography, Isaac?” She asks always scanning the ground with her eyes. 

“I like to know where I am. It makes me feel safe.”

Lisa gives him an understanding look. “I can show you maps of the area at home.” 

“I think I found some!” Hector cheered looking down at his feet. “Are these the right kind Miss Lisa?” He picks one and holds it up for her to see. 

“Yes that is Hector.” Lisa smiles and looks at the other fungi surrounding them. “I believe these all are.”

“Yay! You found them!” Adrian cheered already putting some in his bag. 

Hector did the same grinning to himself. “I did!” The two boys happily picked any mushrooms they could find easily entertaining themselves.

Lisa turned her attention back to Isaac who was looking around with an anxious expression on his face. “Is something wrong, Isaac?” She asked approaching him while keeping the other two in the corner of her vision.

“I think I heard people and I saw some tracks.” He gripped the front of his tunic tight. 

“Well yes other people might be in the woods. It wouldn’t be a bad thing to see other people.”

Isaac just looked back at her with wide panicked eyes.

“Listen to me no one is going to take you away. I promise we will go back to the castle soon. Don’t worry.” She soothed.

Isaac sighed calming down some and nodding. “Ok.” It was progress. 

“There we go. Now come on let’s find some mushrooms.” Lisa smiled leading Isaac back over to Adrian and Hector. Eventually he joined in the fun with the other boys. An hour in and Lisa was showing which mushrooms were ok to pick from the trees to Adrian and Isaac while Hector had instead turned his attention to looking for slugs and centipedes in the dirt. In his search the silver haired boy had wondered down the hill. With his head down he didn’t notice the other child approaching him until she was right in front of him.

“Hello have you seen my bunic?” A girl in blue robes with cropped red hair asked. She looked around Adrian’s age.

Hector blinked at her shaking his head. “No it’s only me and my group out here.” He was shocked. Back in Rhodes none of the other children talked to him. “We were looking for mushrooms.” 

“Ah me too!” She said holding her bag open for Hector to see obviously proud of herself. 

“Hector! Hector! Oh good there you are.” Lisa said walking up to the pair. Hector looked relieved to see her and ran to hide behind her skirt. “Oh little girl are you lost? Where’s your parents? What’s your name?”

“I can’t find my bunic and my name’s Sypha.” 

Both Isaac and Hector hid behind Lisa while Adrian stood out in front by his mother eager to meet the other child. “Don’t worry, Sypha, we’ll find your bunic. What’s he look like?” She asked kneeling down in front of the girl. 

“He wears speaker robes like me. Also he’s bald and has gray hair.” She explained.

“You’re a speaker then. Were there any land marks by your camp?” 

“Yes! We were by a pond with all these big rocks around it.” 

“Mama, we know where that is!” Adrian chimed in obviously excited about helping a new possible friend. 

“Yes we do. Now let’s head in that direction and we’ll probably meet up with your bunic or at least get you back to your camp.” Lisa said taking Sypha’s hand. 

“Ok.” She said letting Lisa lead her. Isaac and Hector stayed away hiding to the mother’s side, while Adrian was much more interested. 

“I’ve never met a speaker.” Adrian said. “Do you really have no books only stories?” 

“Yeah I’m learning all the stories now.” She nodded. “I can also do magic wanna see?” 

“Yes!” Adrian said while Hector and Isaac looked over curiously. 

Sypha concentrated for a second but only managed to create a few flames. “I’m not very good yet.

“That’s nothing we can already bring animals back.” Isaac whispered to Hector who snickered back. 

Sypha looked over at them confused before the younger complimented her. “That’s really cool I wish I could create flames too.”

“I can freeze puddles too. I’ll show you when we get back to camp.” The redhead smiled. 

Lisa listened to their conversations happy her son had made a new friend hopefully the speakers would be around through the summer so Adrian, and hopefully Isaac and Hector, could play with Sypha more. The speakers weren’t Christian and this girl herself could use magic so she wouldn’t have to worry about them reporting the boys to the church. Eventually they see another set of blue robes in the trees. 

“Bunic!” Spypha called letting go of Lisa’s hand and running towards the figure. 

“Sypha! There you are.” He kneels down and holds out his arms for his granddaughter to run into. He looks up at Lisa. “Thank you so much for taking care of her. She tends to wonder off.”

“It’s no problem. I can only hope someone would do the same for my boys.” 

“I see.” He notices Isaac and Hector sticking out. “Bless your heart for taking them in.” 

The two hide behind Lisa in fear. “Oh come now boys no need to be afraid.” She says trying to get them to come out. “There’s nothing to be afraid of the speakers won’t hurt you.” Hector just looks at her anxiously while Isaac flares at the elder speaker. She supposed she couldn’t push too much. “I’m sorry they’re still shy.” 

“That’s no problem.” The elder speaker says standing up with Sypha in his arms. “We’ve been traveling since the winter and decided to settle here for a few months. We even met the Belmonts a few weeks back.” 

Lisa goes pale and pulls Adrian closer to her. “Where did you see them?”

His eyes fall on the small boy before going back to Lisa getting some idea of the picture. “They were in a winter hunting cabin in the center of the country. Their manor is further from here.” 

Hector tugs at the fabric of the woman’s sleeve. “Miss Lisa who are the Belmonts?” 

“I will explain later. In any case we should be going now. Maybe we’ll see you around then.” 

“Of course the speakers are open to all. We could repay you back for finding our Sypha with a story.”

“I think we’d like that.” She turned beginning to lead the boys away. “Say goodbye.”

Hector and Isaac wave eager to get away while Adrian grins and waves back. “Goodbye Sypha! See you soon!”

“Goodbye Adrian!”

Back at the castle Hector stood by the stove watching Lisa cook the mushroom caps and tomato sauce while Isaac and Adrian studied over the maps of the surrounding area. “Adrian, will you eat with us tonight?” 

“No Mama I’m not hungry.” 

“Do you want the other kind of food?” She asks. 

The blond nods. “Yes please.” Isaac and Hector has already learned what that meant. It was expected in a house of vampires. Only Lisa’s blood was drank though. No one was ever brought from outside the castle for that. Not anymore. 

“Miss Lisa can you tell me who the Belmonts are now?” Hector asked.

“Why is he asking about the Belmonts, Lisa?” Dracula asked causing her to gasp in surprise. 

“Don’t sneak up on me like that.” She said holding her hand to her chest. “And don’t worry about it. We met some speakers in the woods and they mentioned them. They’re far away from here.” 

“Who are they?” Isaac asks interested now.

Lisa sighed knowing the conversation would come up eventually. Dracula looks over the boys before he begins. “The Belmonts are a family who are known for hunting creatures of the night across Wallachia, especially vampires. They have been my greatest enemies for centuries. All that is deemed evil they see to snuff out. But with me you are safe.” 

Lisa looks down at the simmering chanterelles as her husband goes on. She knows more then Vlad is saying about the history of the family. As horrible as it is she knows the family would kill Adrian and turn Hector and Isaac into the church if they got the chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay we finally meet baby Sypha! Also the Belmonts are mentioned. At this point they haven’t been excommunicated or killed yet. We’ll have to wait to see Trevor. Sorry for the late update I’ve had a lot of personal stuff going on.


	7. Fiul Meu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hector and Isaac feel more secure as part of the family.

It was well into summer now and Hector had become accustomed to playing in the garden and forest by himself now. He preferred to play by himself in general even when Lisa would take Adrian to play with the speaker girl. If he found a dead animal he’d either resurrect it or bring it to Isaac so he could do the same. Lisa currently forbid any of the dead animals in the castle but Hector was determined to get her to at least let the cat he brought back inside. For now the garden and forest had become filled with dead animals that served the castle and their masters. Hector liked the praise Dracula gave him with each new pet, and while Lisa didn’t want them in her home she seemed impressed by his abilities and that the animals looked out for them when any of the boys were alone in the forest. 

Hector felt so happy with his new life. Lisa and Dracula were like his mother and father. Or at least how he had always wanted his parents to be. Dracula embraced his magic and encouraged him to use it. He was even praised. The vampire had said that him and Isaac they would make special tools to help with their forging. He was excited for that. He loved doing things like that with Isaac. 

Then there was Lisa. She was so kind and sweet to him and over time he began to trust her. She was nothing like his old mother who starved and beat him and called him nasty things. Lisa made sure he ate everyday and was genuinely interested in his education and spending time with him. He felt safe with her. 

Lisa was tending to the garden when Hector came up and kneeled besides her. “I can’t find any new pets. Do you want help?” 

“Oh that’s too bad but I think you have enough for now. And if you want to help me pick the tomatoes I’d appreciate it.” 

Hector grabbed as many tomatoes as he could fit in his arms then dropped them in the basket. “Can the kitty please come inside and live with us. She isn’t dirty anymore just has missing pieces. Please, mama.”

Lisa looked at him surprised but she couldn’t help but smile. This was the first time Hector had called her that. “Did you just call me mama?” 

Hector blushed and looked down and worried the fabric of his shirt. “I’m sorry miss Lisa.” He whispered.

“No don’t apologize. It’s just the first time you’ve called me that. I’m happy you see me as a mother.” She smiled titling his chin up. “Now if I let you have the kitty inside do you promise you’ll keep her out of the library and the kitchen.”

Hector’s face lit up. “Yes I promise. All my pets do whatever I say. I’ll make sure she doesn’t go in those places.”

“Then your kitty can come live inside with us.” 

Hector threw his arms around Lisa grinning ear to ear. This was a first too. “Thank you! Thank you so much!” 

Lisa wrapped her arms back around the boy. “Of course. You know you can still call me mama if you want.”

Hector nodded in her embrace. He liked being hugged. Maybe he could trust Lisa. He had always wanted to be loved. 

Isaac watched Hector fiddle with the string in his hands during their lessons with Lord Dracula. The boy said doing something with his hands helped him listen. Isaac didn’t see how that would work but it did. Hector still wasn’t as smart as him. He’d excelled in his lessons even surpassing Adrian who he was told was very gifted. He loved the encouragement he got from Dracula more then anything else. He’d often forgo playing with the other children to study. Once lessons were over Hector and Adrian ran off to play but Isaac stayed.

“You did good today. Why don’t you take a break and play with the others.” Vlad said standing by the side of his desk. 

“I can do better though.” Isaac insisted.

Vlad gave him a sympathetic smile. “Fiu, you know I will always be proud of you. I want you to have fun.”

Isaac looked up with wide eyes feeling warmth spread through his chest. “Fiu?”

“Yes, Isaac, you’re like a son to me and you always will. I want the best for you.” He put a hand on the boy’s shoulder. 

Tears welled up in Isaac’s eyes and streamed down his face. He wiped them away and sniffled. “Thank you….”

“Of course. I love you.” Vlad said rubbing his back. 

The lamp flickered low in Isaac and Hector’s shared bedroom. The night was coming to an end and it was time for bed but Hector was still playing with his cat. Isaac watched him from his bed. “You call her mother now.”

“Huh?” Hector asked turning his attention to the other boy. 

“You called miss Lisa mama at dinner.” He stated. “Why do you do that?”

“Because she takes care of me and loves me. She does what a mother is supposed to do. She loves you too you know.”

“You really trust her?” Isaac glared. 

“Yes.” Hector pouted. “Besides I’ve heard you call Dracula Tata and hug him. What’s the difference?”

“Dracula saved our lives.”

“So did miss Lisa. She gave us medicine when we came here.”

Isaac went silent and looked back down at his book. He didn’t want to admit Hector was right. He wasn’t ready to trust Lisa like that yet. “It’s different.” Hector couldn’t understand. He never would. 

“Well I’m still gonna call her mama.” Hector insisted. “Are you excited about the tools Dracula said he’d make with us to forge? I was reading a book about another forge master and she used a hammer. I wanna use a hammer too.” 

“I’ve read that book too. I think I wanna use a knife though. It’d make things more direct.” Isaac explained. “Then maybe I can resurrect something big like a deer or a bear.”

“I’d love to have a pet deer.” Hector smiled. “Maybe I could ride it.”

“I think a bear would be better because then I could have it guard the castle.”

“That’s true. Will you have your night creatures defend the castle when you get older too?”

“Of course I will. Won’t you?”

“Yes but I also want them to be my pets.”

Isaac rolled his eyes. “That sounds like something you’d do. You always want pets and to be with animals. You wont even play with that speaker girl.”

“So what? You don’t play with her either. Besides animals don’t make fun of me or say mean things. I like being around you more then her or Adrian.” He looked over at Isaac.

Isaac felt his face heat up and he wanted to look away. “Why do you like me more then them.”

“Because they don’t understand. They always had nice families and they’re not Forge masters. Besides I just like you. I don’t know why.” Hector shrugged. 

Isaac bit his lip and looked away. “I like you too.” He didn’t get to see the wide grin the other boy had plastered on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a real fluffy light chapter until I figure out how to get to the plot.


	8. Pui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian deals with being a dhampir.

While his brothers were happy to keep to themselves And play together, Adrian wanted more friends. He was always curious like that. That’s why he was grateful to have met Sypha. They spent many days playing together in the woods and showing off their powers. Sypha was the only human besides his mother he’d ever told about being a dhampir. To his delight she found it fascinating. 

“I can’t wait to tell stories about you.” Sypha said after watching Adrian use his psychic powers to lift a knife off the ground. 

“I can’t do much else right now. My tata says I’m still too young to properly train my powers. But when I’m ten he says I can start learning how to turn into a bat.” Adrian explained picking up his knife. 

“That’ll be so cool. I didn’t know your tata was still around. I didn’t think vampires could love.” She said innocently. 

“No they can love. My tata loves my mama very much, and he loves me and my brothers. I can love too.” He frowns.

“Oh I’m sorry.” Sypha said sheepishly. “I didn’t mean to insult you. I don’t know anything about vampires. I only know the stories I’ve been told. I’d like to learn more from you.”

“Really?” Adrian asked. It was so exciting to have someone interested in him. 

“Really.” She nodded. “Speakers Tell their own stories as well. I want mine to be the best. Can you tell me about how your parents met?”

“Yeah! My tata was the most powerful vampire in the world and feared no one. Everyone across Wallachia was afraid of him. But my mama wanted to be a doctor and heal people. She knew someone as as old and as powerful as him would know a lot about medicine. So she walked through the front door of the castle and asked him to let her into the library to study. He was so impressed by her that they fell in love. That’s what they told me.” Adrian happily explained.

“She really just walked in like that?”

“Yeah she did. My tata said he’d never seen something so brave.”

“That’s a great story! Everyone will be so jealous I told it first!” She smiled and hugged Adrian.

Adrian blushed and hugged back. “You’re welcome. Can I ask you something?” He asked pulling back.

“What is it?”

“Can you tell me about the rest of Wallachia? Do they all see vampires as monsters? I’ve never been far outside the castle.”

Sypha sighed. “Yeah they do…I’m sorry. People say vampires attack towns and kill the people there drinking all their blood. So they have the Belmonts kill the vampires and other creatures of the night because they’re dangerous.”

“My tata doesn’t do that…I wouldn’t do that….” Adrian sniffled. “You believe me right?”

“Of course I do.” Sypha assured him. “I know you’re a good person.”

Adrian wiped his eyes. “Thank you…I think I’m going to go home now. See you tomorrow.”

Sypha nodded understanding. “Yeah see you tomorrow.” 

Adrian silently cried on his walk home. He didn’t want to be a monster. Why did everyone think he was a monster? At home he closed himself off in his room. Lisa noticed this odd behavior and went to go check on him. “Pui, is everything ok?” She asked knocking on the door.

“No.” Came a weak reply.

Lisa opened the door and sat on the bed. “What happened my love?” 

“Sypha says everyone thinks vampires are monsters. I don’t wanna be a monster.” He sobbed. 

“Oh pui.” She cooed wrapping him in her arms around him. “You’re not a monster for being a vampire and your tata isn’t a monster just for being a vampire. There’s nothing inherently bad about it.” 

“But everyone else in Wallachia thinks different. They send the Belmonts to kill us.” He buried his face into the fabric of his mother’s dress as he cried. 

Lisa lifted his face up to look at her. “Adrian look at me. It doesn’t matter what the rest of the world thinks. I don’t think you or your tata are a monster and neither do your brothers or Sypha. And those are the closest people in your life, the only ones that matter. You don’t need anyone else’s approval.”

Adrian nodded and let his mother wipe his tears away. “Ok. I understand.”

“Your family loves you very much. Now I was going to bake cookies with Hector. I think you might feel a bit better if you joined us.”

“Yeah I wanna do that.” He said forgetting his sadness for now in favor of an afternoon with his brother and sweets. 

Adrian was dozing off by the fireplace after lessons when he felt his father pick him up. “I think it’s time for bed. Did you have a busy day?”

The dhampir nodded and relaxed in his father’s hold. “Yeah I played with Sypha in the woods then I came inside and baked cookies with Hector and Mama.” 

“Your mother told me you were upset today.” Vlad said setting Adrian down in his bed. 

“Yeah I was upset because everyone in Wallachia thinks we’re monsters except people in my family. I don’t like that people hate us.” 

Unfortunately that hatred did stem from Vlad’s actions directly, but he couldn’t tell Adrian that yet. He was too young. Needless to say the boy was completely undeserving of the people’s ire. “I know it’s hard to accept but it’s been like this for thousands of years even before me. Like your brothers you were born in unfortunate circumstances. You will always have us though.”

“Do other places besides Wallachia hate vampires too?” 

“All humans have a prejudice against us. We’re seen as unnatural all over the world.”

Adrian seemed to despair in that for a moment. “Do you think it will ever change?” 

“I don’t know but maybe someday you’d be the one to change that.” 

“I hope so.” Adrian said with a nod.

Vlad gave his son an affectionate smile. “Now I think it’s time for bed, pui.” He kissed his son on the forehead. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, tata.” 

The next day Adrian has decided to play with his brothers by the creek instead of with Sypha. His brothers had become a lot closer since they started forging and Adrian was a little jealous. He wanted to be in their inner circle even if he was younger. 

“You think you could resurrect this?” Isaac asked holding a large dark trout in his hands. It appeared to have died from sickness. 

“I think I can.” Hector said holding his coins out. “I’ve never tried a fish before.”

“Why would you resurrect a fish?” Adrian asked waist deep in the water trying to get a closer look.

“To see if we can. Plus we can maybe make sea monsters someday and put them in a moat around the castle.” Isaac explained.

Hector used his coins to make a spark that ignited the fish. After twitching in Isaac’s hands in slowly came back to life and swam away. “I hope no one eats that.” 

“Yeah it could poison them.” Isaac said washing his hands off in the water.

“You guys are so cool! Can you teach me how to do that please?” Adrian begged.

“It’s not something you can learn. We were born like this.” The silver haired boy explained. “I would if I could.”

“Besides you don’t want to be like us.” Isaac said walking back to shore.

“But it’s not fair you guys have each other. There aren’t any other Dhampirs.” The boy pouted. 

Isaac frowned but Hector was more sympathetic. “You don’t have to be a forge master for us to do stuff together. We can still catch frogs and read in the library and cook, right Isaac?” He asked turning to the other boy.

He sighed. “Yeah we don’t have to just do forging. I still like to read.”

Adrian grinned. “So can we catch frogs now?”

“Yeah let’s catch frogs!” Hector smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don’t like this chapter but I have more planned for the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> I had started this fic months ago and I’m hoping that posting it will give me motivation to continue writing it. After season 3 I was pretty disgusted/disappointed and moved away from the series and fandom to Jojo. This fic is pretty much entirely going to ignore season 3 and go more off the first 2 seasons and the games besides maybe a few character references. Mostly a fic I started writing to make myself feel better. Also don’t worry Isaac and Hector’s relationship will start much much much later and while they were both adopted they aren’t really brothers in that way. More like two people that grew up together. They are end game though. Also pui means cub in Romanian and is a term of endearment. I plan on putting more references to Romanian culture in this fic.


End file.
